User blog:Sirin of the Void/PE Proposal - Professor Ratigan
*Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867880 Many may think yes as well as many may think no. So here is a villain who is dastardly enough to make the cut, Professor Ratigan. CHARACTER TRAITS:- Ratigan has define personality. He is very charismatic, ruthless and agressive and knows what he is doing itself. His main goal is to rule the mousedom out of tyranny. That is the main reason for his aggressive, traitorous and unsympathetic villain. He may be funny but his actions made them look like that they never existed. HEINOUS STANDARDS:- *Baseline Standards: **General Standard: Okay, he may seem like a classic villain like attempting usurpation. But there are several deeds the latter makes him uniquely unforgivable. One is that he sent his right-hand man to kidnap a girl's innocent father, threatened him by killing his own daughter, Olivia. Actually, moments before he went insane, Ratigan actually tried to kill her by kicking her off the gear and get crushed by the gears to death or plummet down simply to her own death. Also, even when someone called him a rat, he will send a cat named Felicia to eat her up. The guy is truly a unique villain if you take a closer look in my opinion. **In-story Standards: Its very easy for him to pass this standard this standard as he is the most unique villain in the story. Mostly because his minions are just doing exactly what he told and did the most unforgivable acts, such as trying to kill a child, the queen, a detective. What is worse is that he betrayed his own men. He is easily unforgivable for that is that he threw Fidget, the said right-hand man, to his death on River Thames, that too he knew about his crippled wing and peg. That too none of them even did heinous acts. *Systematic Standard: The systematic standard is the very standard that Ratigan will completely passed. His men are mostly a bigger bunch of cowards, even more cowardly than other pure evil villains who belonged to the category such as Scar and Lotso. Ratigan is a calculating genius and doesn't use generic plans. His actually pretty smart. Otherwise, why will he be called professor by title. His men are just bumbling buffoons who just tell you to do something without thinking of a plan. MORAL EVENT HORIZON (Also called MEH):- So far, Ratigan crossed it six times: *Drowned many widows and orphans. *Threatened Hiram Flaversham that he will kill his daughter, Olivia if he doesn't finish the work he forced him to do. *Killed one of his henchrats, Bartholomew due to accidentally calling him a rat, due to him being drunk. *He used that act to force the rest to forget about Bartholomew, by doing the same. *Tried to usurp the throne, and even made one of his tax changes that all elderly, disabled and children must pay them too. *Intentionally tried to kill Olivia when his cape got stuck by kicking her off the gear. INDIVIDUAL CAPABILITY:- Ratigan has many henchman and weapons and uses most of his resources to do his most horrifying acts. MORAL AGENCY:- Ratigan has a very clear moral agency. He pretends to be nice to his henchman, and acted like he was sorry for Flaversham if he lost his very ow daughter's life, before squishing the toy he made for her. ONLY INDIVIDUALS:- Ratigan passes this easily as he is a single rodent. NO REDEEMING QUALITIES:- There is nothing I find about his personality that makes him redeemable. So the latter squished his redeeming qualities all down to zero. NO SYMPATHY:- Ratigan doesn't have a Freudian excuse for his actions. That too he never had a backstory on it. So he passes this one. SCREEN TIME:- Action (1), that is drowning widows and orphans were not done onscreen. And a lyric is not even a sufficient proof that he did, possibly making it a hyperbole. But his other 5 actions were pretty much done onscreen. STORY TYPE:- 'The Great Mouse Detective' is a family friendly comedy film. And Ratigan darkened the tone of most of the film despite the fact that he is comical in some scenes. But it is just black humor. CONCLUSION:- Ratigan is a true keeper in my opinion.So what are yours? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals